Red vs Blue: It's Official: Cats Cause Regression
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: Washington appears one day in a storm before Carolina's door, soaking wet and holding his helmet close to his chest. Already she knew what was in there and already she knew what he was going to ask. Rated T for cursing, a cat, regression, OOC kiddish cat addicted Wash, Carolina being...Carolina. It takes place before she and Church leave in season 10 Episode 22 but after the crash.


Red vs. Blue: It's Official: Cats Cause Regression

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the characters-Well, except for the cat... Other than that, I don't own anything else! Rooster Teeth does!**

**Summary: **Washington appears one day in a storm before Carolina's door, soaking wet and holding his helmet close to his chest. Already she knew what was in there and already she knew what he was going to ask. Rated T for cursing, a cat, regression, OOC kiddish cat addicted Wash, Carolina being...Carolina. It takes place before she and Church leave in season 10 Episode 22 but after the crash.

**Warning: Nothing much, except for car addicted Wash, slight regression, a cat, a sucky ending, aaaaand... Nothing else really... Maybe some cursing? Ah, I don't know know...**

* * *

**Red vs Blue:**

**It's Official: Cats Cause Regression**

"Come on Carolina, please?" Carolina sighed heavily and opened her eyes. At the moment, she was standing inside of the crushed spaceship while Washington stood outside in the rain and was soaking wet. The younger soldier's helmet was off, revealing his tired and battered face and his eyes that held a small glint of childishness that reminded her of how he was at the beginning of the Project. His hair was sticking to his face and he was shivering, but it didn't look as if it was bothering him that much.

"Come on, please boss?" Washington begged once again, looking quite desperate, "I promise everything will be fine!"

"Wash..." She said threateningly as she narrowed her eyes at him, "You know how I feel about them..."

"Pleeeeease?!" Washington said loudly and bounced on his feet a little as he held his helmet close to his chest.

Carolina rolled her eyes. Yup. He was going through regression. That had to be it. Either that, or lack of sleep truly was getting to him and was making him act foolish. She'd have to slip a few sleeping aids in his drink the next time that they ate if that was the case...

A clap of lightning made the two ex-Freelancers jump a little as it flickered in the sky before fading out. Carolina sighed, taking a look at Wash's startled expression and opened the door so he could come in.

"Get in here." Washington thanked her as he slipped through the door, happy to be out of that freezing cold rain and to be in shelter that was warm and dry.

Wash shivered and took off his boots so he wouldn't get anything wet as Carolina walked away for a moment to get fetch a towel as. She came back with one and threw it over his head, wildly drying his hair like a person would to a dog for a second before she walked away smirking.

"Get dried up, then we'll talk." Wash nodded his head and held in a sneeze as he did what she said.

Several moments later when Wash was slightly dryer than he was before, he met Carolina in the cockpit of the disabled plane. She was sitting in the pilot's chair, looking out the window as the rain pounded on the planet.

Wash gulped as he stepped forward, worried as to what Carolina would say. Despite the fact that everything Freelancer was over and done with, he still looked at her as if she was still his boss, his leader; she was someone that he would respect... As long as she didn't point a gun at the Reds' and Blues' heads, he would continue to follow her lead.

"It's raining pretty hard out there, isn't it?" The red haired woman said out loud, making Washington jump from the sound breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah-" He cleared his throat, "Yes, the rain is falling pretty hard. It actually hurt a little bit, and I'm pretty sure that it's a mixture of both hail and rain."

Carolina sighed, "We don't get much of that anywhere else," She turned to face Wash, "What were you doing out there in the first place?"

The blue and yellow soldier wished that he had his helmet on to hide his sheepish expression and to hide the way his eyes widened when she had raised her voice at him, but at the moment, it was occupied by someone-or something-else at the moment.

Wash took a deep breath, "I was out scouting to see if any people were ejected from the plane before it crashed, and-"

"Stop lying, Wash."

"Sorry!" His face reddened a little. That's Carolina... She was like one of those hunting dogs that could sniff out an animal a mile away, but instead of sniffing out animals, she could sniff out when someone was lying.

"Talk Wash." She ordered, looking much more annoyed-or maybe much more amused-with each second that passed by.

"Yes boss!" He stood up straight before his shoulders sagged and he smiled sheepishly, "I feel asleep outside-"

"On an unknown planet that could possibly be filled with dangerous animals and blood thirsty people?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of total disapproval.

"... Yes..."

"If I recall correctly, you told Tucker not to do the same exact thing..."

Washington sighed, "Yes, I know, I'm a hypocrite... Can I continue now please?" The boss nodded her head and he continued, "I had fallen asleep after a long day of fixing up the bases for the Reds and Blues... Or for mainly the Blues; the Reds wouldn't accept my offers to help them, but anyway, I fell asleep under a tree when the storm hit, and-well, this little guy came out and wanted some help..."

The blue and yellow soldier held his helmet in his left arm for a moment and pulled away a small, little blanket off of the top of it that had stopped the rain from entering when he was outside. Carolina stood up and walked towards him to get a better look at what was inside of his helmet.

Inside of Agent Washington's helmet was a small cat wrapped up in a white blanket. It was curled up in a ball, blinking it's chocolate like brown eyes to get used to the sudden change of light. The cat had tan fur that was ruffled in some places and well kept in others. Some patches were lighter, other patches were slightly darker. Light, almost silver-like stripes were traveling from the cat's back to its sides, giving it an almost tiger like look, but the stripes weren't that thick from as far as Carolina could see. The cat had several scars on its body from its time in the woods, but they looked fresh; obviously, this cat had just been recently abandoned.

"Wash..." She said in a warning tone and rubbed her burning eyes with her fingers.

"I know that we're on an unknown planet with a limited amount of food, but I promise to give him my food and take care of him!" Wash vowed, holding his helmet with the cat in it close to his chest.

"Wash..."

_'God,' _Carolina thought bitterly, _'he just sounded like a stupid ten year old speaking to his mother...'_

"He just looked so small... So helpless and cold, I just had to help!"

"Washington."

"I can't help it if saving cats is in my blood; I just HAD to!" Wash looked down at the cat, "He was huddled close to my legs to try and get cover from the hard, cold rain... So small and helpless..."

"..."

Wash looked at her, "I know it seems kinda crazy that even after all of these years, I'm still a big cat lover, but, like I've said a million times before, I can't help it! I'm a cat lover, and I'm proud of it, an-"

"DAVID!" Carolina snapped, startling both Washington and the cat, "Will you just shut up?!"

And so Washington did shut up. In fact, he was just about done talking when Carolina snapped at him, calling him by his real name. He blinked several times at that. Wash didn't know exactly what to make of her using his real name.

Carolina crossed her arms over her chest, "You know what I think about cats." She hissed and glared at him.

Wash spoke softly this time, "I'll take care of him."

"What do you think Caboose is gonna do when he sees him?" She asked, glaring him down.

"Most likely, he'd try to murder him in a hug, but I'll stop him..." Wash struggled to keep his voice from fading into a whisper. Damn you, Carolina...

The boss leaned close towards his face, "You know that I don't like cats."

Wash stood his ground, "But I do, and I'll take care of him, and you won't even have to see him at all..."

Carolina glared into his shiny eyes when she realized the emotion behind them. Studying his face and looking deeply into his soul, she sighed, shrugging as if she didn't care and turned around.

"Fine, whatever, do whatever you want with your stupid cat, but make sure that it doesn't get into my plane and make sure it eats from your plate, got it?"

Wash's saddened face shifted into one of childish happiness as he took the cat out of his helmet, hugging it softly in his metallic arms. He bounced slightly on his feet and grinned widely. Within his mind, of Carolina was someone else, he maybe would have hugged her tightly and thanked her a million times for this.

"T-thank you, boss!" As Carolina glanced at him, she caught him giving her a toothy grin and saw his shiny eyes. Yeah, it was official: cats totally caused regression...

Carolina rolled her eyes at the slightly disturbing scene that she had just witnessed and sat down at the pilot's seat once again, "Whatever, now get out of here..."

As Washington turned around to leave, the cat jumped out of his arms and quickly walked over to Carolina. It hopped onto her lap and curled up there, nice and comfy.

Wash saw Carolina's eyebrow twitch as he walked forward to get his cat before it got its throat snapped or before it got thrown out the window or something, "I'm sorry about that, Carolina..."

Suddenly, she started to let the cat softly on its head and heard its purr. It rubbed it's head against her hand and mewed in delight. Wash blinked at the sight. He thought that she hated cats...

After several long moments of Carolina petting the cat and Wash just staring at the sight, Carolina finally got up with the cat in her arms. She handed him over to the slightly blown away soldier before she sat back down in her chair.

"W-what...?" Washington blinked in shock at what had juts happened before he put the now sleeping cat back into his helmet, "I thought..."

"That I hated cats?" She smirked, "I may not like them, but that doesn't mean that I hate them."

The younger soldier just blinked several times. He didn't know if he knew the difference between the two. Wash once again apologized to Carolina about that and put his helmet down for a minute so he could put his boots on. He once again grabbed the helmet, ready to go outside and fell the pain of a million tiny balls of ice pelting him from the heavens when Carolina stopped him.

"Yes, boss?" He asked, turning towards her.

She paused for a moment, "That cat, you never told me his name."

Washington felt his heart stop for a minute as he stared at the ground with an ashamed look on his face. He sighed, took a deep breath, and offered her a small smile.

"I decided to name him York... He has the look to him, and they kinda act the same..." He saw Carolina's eyes widen before they softened a little, a small glint of sadness in her eyes shined a little as another clap of lightning flickered in the sky.

"York the Cat," She said weakly, shrugging like it was nothing, "I like it..."

Washington nodded his head, saying a small 'Sorry' before he took off, leaving the ship in a rush. He was glad that the rain was hiding his tears as the hail bounced off of the armor covering the rest of his body, maybe just bruising his face. He just hoped that maybe this was a way to help make things better between both he and Carolina with their past...

In his arms, York the Cat was sleeping peacefully in the helmet, probably one of the most happiest cats in the entire world at the moment, or at least within a five foot radius. Other people may have thought that he was just a stray cat, another animal that would rummage through their trash and cause a mess, a food consuming waste of space, and an annoying piece of purring fuzz, but to both Washington and Carolina, that cat was so much more.

Once Washington got inside of the make-shift Blue Base, he let out a sigh; happy to be out of the rain and hail. He walked into his room, wiping away the water on his face with a towel as he shivered.

_'I hate this kind of weather...' _He thought bitterly for a moment as he placed the helmet on his bed.

Wash ran a hand through his damp hair before he started taking off his water logged armor when a sudden stench reached his nose. The blue and yellow soldier froze and turned his head slowly to see York the Cat jumping out of his helmet. The tan and silver colored cat gave him what almost looked like a smile as his eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

Frowning, Wash walked over, took out the white blanket that York had used to sleep in and looked inside of his helmet. Of course there was a little present there waiting for him...

Washington glared at the chocolate eyed cat as it tilted it's head to the right, acting as if it was an innocent little angel that had just blessed him with something special. Wash sighed and sat on the bed, pulling York the Cat into his arms, holding him close to his chest as he stroked his fur. The cat purred softly and shut his eyes.

"Things are going to get better soon," Wash spoke softly, "We'll get through this soon, then it can all be over, right, York?"

York just blinked his eyes at Washington several times, making the soldier sigh as he ran his fingers through the cat's fur.

"Yeah, I thought so too..."

* * *

_Ah, well, I wanted to post this tomorrow, but after having a pretty good day and seeing how lively it was outside (the weather is gorgeous!) I just had to! Haha, it's so nice outside, and here I am, on my laptop... X3 I had written this thing on Tuesday at, like, three in the morning on my iPod, so if there are any errors, I'm sorry about that XD_

_I've always wanted to write a story about Washington and a cat, and I finally did! With Carolina in it too! =D I'm sorry, but once I got the idea of naming the cat York, I just had to go with it. X3 Oh! And I know that Washington was totally OOC, but, as the title says: CATS CAUSE REGRESSION, so he obviously had gone through a bit... XD I don't know, I just feel that Wash would get back to his childish ways (like how he acted back in the Project) if there was a cat around. And in my mind, I feel like Carolina would just be annoyed by cats and not really like them... I think that I might write more stories with York the Cat in them, but I don't know..._

_This story isn't one of my best, mainly because of this writer's block I have (I don't know, I just haven't felt like writing anything lately...) so it's a bit messed up... Oh! And as for my other Red vs Blue stories, like Lost But Not Forgotten and Even The Strong Break... I WILL get around to them... Eventually! *sighs* I think I should just keep my stuff One-Shot mainly because whenever I write a story, like the first chapter, I'm all happy and bursting with ideas, and then the second chapter...! Nothing! DX I promise you guys, I will get to it! Just let me break this wall and-Wow this is getting too long, so I guess all that's left to do is-_

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, Michael, Alex, Zoey, AnimeGirl 144, Yang, Dauntless-Carolina, and Zeta, Gen1789, and FireHawk! =D Thanks everyone!**

**By the waaay... Is anyone else pumped for season 12 in about 3 more days?! IT'S GONNA BE EPIC! The trailer looked okay, it made me feel kinda upset knowing that Grif isn't ranked as Minor Junior Private Negative First Class anymore, but it had to happen sometime X3 What do you guys think?**

**~Z**


End file.
